


Hushed Misery

by Writing_squiggle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I write in fifteen minutes at an a&w, Other, Young Hanzo Shimada, Youngish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: When things get too much he's there to help.





	Hushed Misery

**Author's Note:**

> As said, was written in fifteen minutes with fries.

It fluttered there, just out of reach and yet overbearing. Your body screamed with stress as you heard the rumblings of an argument. With purposeful strides you walked, leaving the curious inquiries which were all too quiet as the voices hushed from their yelling.

It wasn't the first time, flitting away from the household to find silence. You hoped but dreaded that he was there, hoping his day was free from his own despotic problems but craving the company he gave. 

You passed his brother - hair bright green as he smirked at a woman passing by - your presence never noticed as you seemed to fade into nothing. There was a careful presence coming from him, one you hated and envied. While his debauchery came at the expense of his brother you wished you could be free. 

As you entered the abandoned part of the park, a sacred grove for you to hide, you felt his firm essence radiate from the gazebo. When his black hair came into view, you felt yourself melt at the sight of him. A small sliver of peace came over you and it clicked into place as he turned to look at you. 

You were convinced you saw that same slice of tranquility in his aura but his face remained the same stoic facade. You knew he did not dislike you as he could just avoid being here. 

“I saw your brother,” you winced at how ugly your voice was, cutting over the serenity the pair of you slapped together. 

“Would you rather be with him?” something in his own voice was off, his firm tone was brittle as if a single sheet of light could shatter it. 

“If I did I wouldn't be here,” you replied as you delicately walked next to him, staring out at the rustling plants. 

With a fear radiating from him, one you fully understood and was completely ignorant of, he gently slipped his hand into yours. His grip was loose so you could pull away but instead, making him freeze, you gently folded your fingers in his. 

An eternity passed as the pair of you stared forward, listening to the sounds of nature. With a gentle hush he leant forward, his lips gently brushing against yours with joyous rapture. 


End file.
